Avatar: Lone Wolf
by Abraham111123
Summary: Spartan B312 explores an odd planet, how will he interact with this new world?


"What can you tell me about the planet?" Spartan-B312 asked his AI - Ciri as his Winter-Class prowler had discovered an unidentified planet out on the borders of UNSC controlled space. B312 had just recently returned from missions involving the disappearance of certain Insurrectionist groups that were stationed at Zeus II.

B312 wore Steel Black Mjolnir Mark IV armour with a Mark IV [B] with a golden visor and a combat knife on his chest. His augmentations nearly made him equal to the legendary Spartan II's, and as a result was quicker, stronger and smarter than his peers. He had been an active Spartan for roughly a year now and thankfully had received Mjolnir Armour unlike the SPI Armour his brothers and sisters received before their demise.

"Scans of the planet indicate a human presence, however, they appear to be heavily lacking in technology - Technology is very limited on this planet." - The emotionless voice of Ciri spoke up.

"That shouldn't be possible, It's best we contact the UNSC - until then I'll scout around the planet."

"Affirmative." Spartan-B312 stepped into the drop pod.

* * *

Hell. That was the only word the small eight-year-old girl could use to describe the chaos that had ensued around her. Her once beautiful home of the Southern Water Tribe was nothing but flames and ashes now.

Anyone left alive in the village tried to fight back and defend the village, but there was only so much they could. They were strong, but not stronger than the well-trained, well-equipped Fire Benders. The water tribe warriors used whatever weapon they could use to defend their home - clubs, fishing spears, boomerangs and even their own fists - but it was all in vain.

A fire bender broke down the door of the house she hid in. The fire bender was about to end her life right there, Katara closed her eyes and...

 **BANG!**

Katara opened her eyes to see a large 'thing' with black armour and only one, yellow eye. This thing had managed to kill a fire bender in just one punch with ease.

"Where are your parents?" the thing asked.

"Over there... The big house over there." She pointed out of the window.

The Spartan-III took out his M6G Pistol and squeezed the trigger three times.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Three shots, three corpses. The fire benders feel back into the red snow, with holes in the centre of their foreheads. A fire bender from behind tried to attack the Spartan-III with a knife, but the Spartan with lightning speed held the fire benders hand mid-air before he broke the man's hand. The Spartan kicked the fire bender down onto the ground, before smashing his boot into the man's skull.

Katara silently watched from the sidelines, despite these fire benders burning down her entire village, she felt bad for the fire benders. Maybe she should fear the Spartan more than the fire benders?

The Spartan walked into Katara's home, and Katara followed.

"Hey, get your hands off my daughter!" a male voice roared as the Spartan-III spun around, to see a large, old man with a spear in his hands.

"Don't hurt him, he's my dad!" Katara shouted.

"Stay with your father, I have to finish some business." The Spartan-III said monotonically, before walking off.

"Where is the water-bender!" the man barked to the young woman.

"You and your army killed all of the water-benders, there are none left." Kya, the mother of Sokka and Katara replied.

"You take me for a fool! Tell me where they are or I'll kill every single person in this vill...Uhrhr!" He gasped as he felt an armoured gauntlet wrapped around his throat. The next thing the man saw was blackness.

All of this reminded Spartan-B312 his time as a child when everything he ever knew was taken away from him. He would've shared the same fate as his family if it were not for a large, green armoured man with the number " _117_ " engraved on his chest plate.

"What is this? Who are you, demon?" Kya asked the Spartan-III commando. She looked into the mans large, yellow eye.

"Spartan-B312 of the UNSC.," said the Spartan, before walking into the distance - Kya said nothing else.


End file.
